Goloso y Afeminado
by Yumeiko-chan
Summary: Hiroto insulto a Midorikawa, este se siente muy mal pero no siempre un insulto puede tener resultados malos. Es mi primer fanfiction, denme una oportunidad, pasen y lean...


Este es mi primer fanfic y One -shot, y según yo es un asco, aunque a la vez lo amo, aún asi no sean malos conmigo es primera vez que escribo uno.

Pareja: Kiyama Hiroto x Midorikawa Ryuji, y como secundaria o extrita: Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Summary:Hiroto insulto a Midorikawa, este se siente muy mal pero no siempre un insulto puede tener resultados malos.

Disclamer: Inazuama Eleven (aunque se termino la serie TT-TT, lo bueno es que esta Inazuma Eleven GO) es propiedad de Level-5.

Advertencia esta historia tiene contenido homosexual, si eres homofóbico cambia la página o ve Discovery Kids (NA: XD).

_Cursiva = pensamiento._

(NA:blablabla) = mi nota de aburrida.

Luego de una discusión con cierto pelirrojo, Midorikawa se sintia muy mal por lo cual le dijo a su mejor amigo, Kazemaru, que hiria a tomar una siesta a su habitación en la residencia del FFI y que alguien lo fuera a despertar para la cena. Cuando entró se solto su coleta verde manzana y se tiro a su cama a llorar contra su alhoada desconsoladamente por su discusión con quien que ocupaba su corazón, Kiyama Hiroto, desde que lo conocia.

*Flash Back*

Midorikawa con Kazemaru estaban hablando con Fubuki, aunque mejor dicho acosandolo al pobre con preguntas del porque Goenji se lo llevo a hablar a solas ya que estaban muy intrigados.

¡Dilo! No seas malo Fubu-chan - le grito Midorikawa a Fubuki.

-Esta vez no se los dire o si no molestaran hasta que ocurra otra cosa - dijo el pobre de Fubuki que estaba hasta sus casillas con la misma pregunta entre Kazemaru y Midorikawa - Para eso yo les pregunto como van las cosas con el capitán y Hiroto - termino para luego fulminarlos con la mirada, estremeciendo y sonrrojando a los 2 acosadores pero todo fue interrumpido por el sonido del estómago de Midorikawa.

Tengo hambre... TT-TT - respondio el peliverde.

-Que novedad... - dijieron juntos Kazemaru y Fubuki con una gotita resfalando sobre su nuca.

Te invito un helado ¿Te pareces? - lo invito Kazemaru.

Yo voy donde Tachimukai - dijo Fubuki despidiendose.

¿Quieres si o no? - le volvio a preguntar el peliazul.

-¡Claro! Gracias Kaze-chan - abrazandose a este y poniendo su cara muy cerca del otro. Tal escena fue observada por cierto pelirrojo que estaba ardiendo en celos,cegado por ellos se acerco a los 2 chicos llevandose a Midorikawa, agarrandolo de la muñeca y llevandoselo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia el bosque cerano desconsertando al inocente de Kazemaru que no tenia ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras que con los otros dos...

- ¡Hiroto! - gritaba Midorikawa, pero este solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos y apreto mucho la muñeca de Midorikawa haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor - ¡AHHH! ¡Me duele Hiroto, por favor! - eso hizo que este saliera de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento - se disculpo mirando al suelo.

¡¿Qué te pasa, porque estas atuando asi? - le preguntado eufórico Midorikawa.

Nada.

¡Si claro!¡Yo no soy Endo para que me andes con esa!

¿Qué relación tienes con Kazemaru? - apretando el puño de su mano libre.

¿A qué viene eso? - con cara de sorprendido Midorikawa por la pregunta.

¡Solo responde! - apretandole aún más la muñeca a Midorikawa.

¡AHHHH! - volvio a gritar por el dolor Midorikawa.

L-lo siento - soltando por fin la muñeca de Midorikawa.

- Además a que viene esa pregunta, ¿Qué, acaso estas celoso? - diciendo lo último con sarcasmo pero interiormente la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo _- Tal vez tenga una esperanza de que sienta lo mismo -_ pensando lo último.

- Si claro - dijo con sarcasmo - jamas me gustaría alguien como tú, tan GOLOSO y AFEMINADO - con gran sarcasmo lo último como casi restregandoselo en la cara.

Midorikawa estaba shockeado con su mirada baja para luego deslisarse unas lágrimas saladas por sus mejillas, Hiroto se sorprendio por su reacción penso que tal vez lo golpearía o le gritaría mas nada. Midorikawa se encontraba destrozada, estaba preparado para tal vez no ser correspondido pero para "eso" no.

- Je... No sabía que pensabas eso - dijo Midorikawa apenas, su voz sonaba quebrada.

- Midor... - pero Hiroto fue interrumpido.

- ¡Callate!¡No me vuelvas a hablar! - grito Midorikawa y salio corriendo.

Una vez solo Hiroto comprendio la situación.

- ¡Mierda! Fui un estúpido - golpeando con el puño a un árbol cercano (NA: ¿¡Pero que te hizo ese pobre árbol ? XD).

*Fin Flash Back*

Volvio a recordar sus palabras volviendo a llorar para luego quedarse dormido profundamente.

Mientras que abajo...

- Kazemaru ¿Dónde esta Midorikawa? - le pregunto Aki a Kazemaru - Nunca se pierde las comidas - mientras servía los platos.

- Esta en su habitación, me dijo que cuando estara la cena lista alguien lo fuera a buscar - le respondio sin apartar su vista de Endo, que era con quien estaba conversando en ese momento.

Aki se dio vuelta y agarro a Hiroto de la polera.

¿Puedes ir tú, Hiroto, a buscarlos? - casi le ordeno Aki.

C-claro... - respondio nervioso y despacio. Kazemaru no presto atención a quien enviaron por el peliverde, ademas se le olvido que Midorikawa le había pedido que Hiroto por nada del mundo lo fuera a buscar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hiroto toco varias veces la puerta pero no consiguio respuesta.

_Tal vez aún este enojado_. Midorikawa ya esta lista la cena - no hubo respuesta - voy a entrar.

Estaba oscuro pero entraba luz por la ventana lo cual dejaba igual ver el interior de la habitación, después de revisar la habitación con la mirada encontro a Midorikawa dormido con el pelo suelto y sus labios entre abiertos. No pudo evitar sonrrojarse, acercarse a él e inclinase junto a la cama, se quedo unos momentos observandolo, no podía apartar su mirada de sus labios, quería besarlos, sentirlos contra los suyos e inconsientemente comenzo a acercarse a su rostro rozando asi los labios de Midorikawa, fue tierno y suave pero cuando se iba separando sintio unas manos posarse en su rostro uniendo nuevamente sus labios, abrió sus ojos impresionados, lo que no sabia Hiroto era que Midorikawa estaba soñando con algo parecido en ese momento por lo que había hecho eso, solo se quedo quieto hasta que se separaron por el rompimiento por parte de Midorikawa que debio haber sido por la falta de oxígeno. Hiroto completamente rojo por lo sucedido se cayo de su posición golpeando la mesita que esta al lado de la cama, en la que habia una pelotita saltarina que rodo hasta el piso creando un sonido mínimo que extrañamente desperto a Midorikawa. Este empezó a desperta poco a poco y al abrir los ojos por completo se encontro con un sonrojado Hiroto sentado en el piso.

¿Hiroto? ¡Hiroto! ¡Que haces aqui! -

Venía a avisarte que la cena esta lista - respondio nervioso el pelirojo.

¿Y Kaze-chan? - pregunto Midorikawa, pero Hiroto al escuchar el "apodo" se molesto.

Con Endo -

Que bien por él y ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo con tono satisfecho.

Si, _Como "que bien por él" acaso no le gustaba Kazemaru _- pensando lo último.

¿Por qué estas rojo?

Hiroto se sentía arder en la zona de las mejillas.

¿Qué o con quién soñabas? - pregunto acusadoramente Hiroto.

Ahora Midorikawa era el que se sentía arder - ¿Porque lo dices?

Porque hiciste algo extraño mientras dormías - le repondio Hiroto.

Ahora si que Midorikawa no podía ponerse más rojo,casi iguala los cabellos del otro y para distraerse empezó a atarse el cabello en una coleta de nuevo.

¿Qué hice? - pregunto inocentemente Midorikawa, pero ante esa pregunta Hiroto gestó en su rostro una sonrisa pícara, la que puso aún más nervioso al pobre peliverde.

¿Te enseño? - y de respuesta Ryuji sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza, Hiroto se levantó del piso y comezó a acercarse peligrosamente al peliverde para luego pocisionarse sobre él. A Midorikawa su corazón le latía a mil pero su rostro cambio de vergüenza a una profunda tristeza al recordar lo que le había dicho el chico que actualmente estaba encima suyo _"Jamás me gustaría alquien como tú tan goloso y afeminado"_ con aquella frase comenzaron a surgír saladas lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Pero qué? - se alteró Hiroto - ¿Qué te ocurre? - tomandolo por los hombros.

Eso debería preguntartelo yo - respondio entre cortado el otro.

¿Eh? ¿Pero qué, te siente mal acaso? - llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Midorikawa para limpiar las lágrimas (NA: ¡Que pregunta más estúpida!).

¡No me toques! - apartando bruscamente la mano de su mejilla.

¡No te soltare hasta que me digas que te pasa! - tomandolo por sus muñecas y presionandolas contra la pared.

Por favor... para - dijo en susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que Hiroto lo escuchara - No vez que me dañas - con esto soltando a llorar.

No entiendo.

A quien le importa ya que soy solo una persona muy GOLOSA y AFEMINADA - recalcando las últimas palabras y desviando la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

_Ahora entiendo lo ocurrido… esta lastimado… por mis palabras todo esto es mi culpa… _Perdoname, por favor… no era mi intención… - dicho esto comenzo a acercarse más a Midorikawa tanto que sentía sus respiraciones mezclarse, empezaron a emerger lágrimas de sus ojos, se acerco a su oído y le susurro - Te amo Midorikawa Ryuji,_ Por fin me declare pero jámas sere correspondido, lo perdere para siempre - _dandole un beso pensado que sería el primero, el único y el último (NA: Que deprimente lo último en si TT-TT *saca una caja de pañuelitos de quien sabe donde* snif... snif...).

_¡Qué! ¡¿Me ama?Entonces porque había dicho eso, si tan solo pudiese mover mis manos __ - _penso mientras estaba en estado de shock -_ Espera…¡¿Me esta besando? ¡¿Cuando, donde, cómo? _- (NA:respuesta a la pregunta, Idiota: cuando, recién, donde, encima de tu cama O/O, como, no tengo ni idea -.- ) solo atino a corresponder moviendo sus labios torpemente; al ,poco menos de un minuto, Hiroto se separo de Midorikawa para luego soltar sus muñecas y de inmediato estas se posicionaron con un abrazo en el cuello de Hiroto para volver a juntarse en un tenía sus ojos cerrados y Hiroto los suyos completamente abiertos.

_- __¡¿Que diablos? ¿No me odia…?_ – pensó Hiroto para luego posicionar sus manos sobre la cintura de Midorikawa, gracias a ese contacto (NA: Acaso no le basta con lo otro¬ ¬U …) Midorikawa se descuido y Hiroto lo aprovecho para ingresar su lengua a la boca de Midorikawa, en lo que trancurria el beso, Midorikawa jugaba con su rojizo cabello y Hiroto moviendo una de sus manos en el abdomen de SU uke (NA: Yumeiko: Desde cuando es tuyo! Hiroto: desde ahora! Yumeiko: Es mio! Hiroto: No es cierto! Midorikawa: Ya paren! Sólo sigue co el fic.). Y gracias a lo más importante para la vida, el oxígeno, tuvieron que separarse completamente sonrrojados.

- También te amo Hiroto…_ -_ dijo apenado Midorikawa dibujando un tierna sonrisa en el rostro de Hiroto.

Mientras abajo ya habian comenzado la cena hace rato e incluso ya iban a pasar al postre.

- Haruna ¿Quién fue a buscar a Mido-chan? - le pregunto Kazemaru a la más joven de las managers.

- Kino-san mando a Kiyama-san a buscarlo, pero aún no bajan - le respondio Haruna.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - levantandose de su asiento - Hay no, hay no, hay no, hay no, hay no… - volviendo a sentarse y sujetandose la cabeza fuertemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kazemaru? - pregunto Endo, el cual estaba sentado en frente de él.

- Mido-chan me dijo explicitamente que Hiroto NO lo fuera a buacar… ¡AH! ¡Tomara la personalidad de Reizen y me matara a pelotasos!.

-¡Yo soy el único que mata a la gente a pelotasos! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a quitarme mi lugar?- gritó de la nada Goenji haciendo a los presentes caerles una gotita por la nuca (NA: Dale ).

- Eh… Voy a ver como esta - dijo parandose Kazemaru .

- Yo voy contigo - también se levanto Endo.

- No hace falta Endo, en serio… - aunque en realidad Kazemaru deseaba ir con él.

- Como capitán voy contigo te guste o no, ¿Entendido? – le ordeno Endo (NA: ¡Abuso del poder, SI! XD)

- Bueno… - respondio Ichirouta con una gotita resfalando por su cabeza por el "abuso de poder de Capitán".

Salieron del comedor y subieron la escalera y una vez enfente del dormitorio de Midorikawa, Kazemaru giro cuidadosamente el picaporte para no hacer ruido si es que su amigo dormia (NA: Ingenuo ¬u¬) y miro al interior para luego ponerse rojo y feliz, lo último porque su amigo estaba con Hiroto y rojo porque se estaban besando sobre la cama y Hiroto sobre él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le susurro Endo colocandose en la espalda de Kazemaru, con ese contactoKazemaru cayó con Endo sobre él, empujando la puerta, entrando casi por completo y cayendo bruscament al piso.

Con el ruido Hiroto y Midorikawa se separaron inmediatamente, y Hiroto giro colocandose al lado de Midorikawa. Los 4 chicos se miraron fijamente sonrrojados y luego Kazemaru soltó:

- ¡La cena esta lista tienen que bajar! - gritó para salir corriendo fuera de la habitación, arastrando con él a Endo para ocultarse en el cuarto más cercano, que era el armario de limpieza pero era muy estrecho por lo que quedaron demasiado juntos sus cuerpos. Kazemaru estaba rojo con la respiración agitada y Endo estaba sonrrojado por tener a SU Kazemaru (NA: Porque todos tan posecivos ¬¬) tan cerca, era despistado pero no tanto para saber muy bien lo que sentía. Kazemaru se sintio observado por lo que levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el sonrrosado rostro de Endo, se quedaron mirandounos minutos detenidamente.

- ¡No aguanto más! - gritó Endo de repente para luego tomar el rostro de Kazemaru y besarlo desesperadamente _- Aunque pierda su amistad, aunque me odie después, aunque sea sólo una vez - _penso Endo.

Fue un beso tierno y suave, Kazemaru quedo en shock y cuando se separaronpor la falta de aire, ambos tenían la respiración agitadas y sonrrosados.

- ¿Por qué… hiciste eso? - pregunto apenado Kazemaru.

- Porque, porque… - suspiro Endo - porque estoy enamorado de ti - rascandose la nuca.

Lo que dijo, Kazemaru no podía creerselo, ¿Endo estaba enamorado de él?.

- No te culpo si me odias, sólo quería que lo supieses – para luego intentar de irse, pero fue detenido por unos brazos que rodearon su cuello uniendo sus labios con los de Kazemaru, Endo estaba en shock (NA: ¡Otro más! Dejen de shockearse), el beso se torno poco a poco más apasionadoy violento, se separaron de nuevo por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron agitados y sonrrojados.

- ¿No me odias? – pregunto Endo.

- ¿Porque debería?

- Porque somos chicos, no es… ¿raro? - le dijo extrañado Endo haciendo que Kazemaru lo mirara sorprendido.

- Entonces somos dos - le respondio sonriendo Kazemaru.

Endo se quedo pasmado si entendio lo que entendio.

- Parece que no entendiste - rió un poquito - Yo te amo Endo y desde hace tiempo - sonrio agachando su cabeza avergonzado. Endo lo tomo por la cintura para acercarlo más con los brazos del otro en su cuello a la vez y penso - su cintura es más delgada de lo que pensaba… En serio algunas veces parece un chica - y se volvieron a besar.

- ¿ Nee Ichi-chan quieres ser mi novio? - le sonrio Endo.

- ¿Ichi-chan? - agacho su mirada avergonzado otra vez, tomo una bocanada de aire y levanto su rostro - ¡Claro! - sonrio Ichirouta.

- Mejor bajemos o se hara extraño ¿No lo crees? - lo invito a salir Endo - además es muy estrecho este lugar.

Kazemaru se sonrrojo al recordar en donde estaban.

Bajaron para terminar su comida, pero no había casi nadie. Solo quedaban Midorikawa y Hiroto, el primero se comia o mejor dicho tragaba la comida de ambos y el segundo sólo observaba comer.

Quien diriá que un día que empezo malo terminaría muy bien e incluso con dos amores correspondidos, y todo gracias a un insulto como Goloso y Afeminado.

FIN

¿Cómo creen que quedo? Acepto críticas, tomatasos, chorros con pistolas de agua, correcciones de falta de ortografía y gramática, lo que no puedo arreglar porque mi Word no se que le pasa porque más leseras que escriba no me alega ninguna, y si es que misticamente le gusto a alguien un cumplido(?).

Esto se lo dedico a Pau-Chan Espitia porque ella me animo a subirlo, Gracias ^o^ y las personas que admiro como escritoras: Tori Malo, Saya-chan dattebayo, TTaacchhii, Kazemaru-kamon-dark y también obiamente a Pau-Chan Espitia

Sayonara Mata nee

τσdσs lσs Dεяεcнσs яεsεяvαdσs™  
>cσρчяιgнτ ©2011 Yumeiko-chan<p>

¿Algún review?


End file.
